Rock 'n' Roll and Pensacola
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Matt finds a photo while cleaning that reminds him of one night on the beach in the summer that he'll never forget. Song fic one-shot. Matt/Lita-Amy.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song belongs to Joshua Stevens. Matt and Amy belong to themselves.

**A/N:** Yay one-shot! So this is a one-shot to Joshua Stevens' "Rock 'n' Roll and Pensacola". And it's a Matt and Amy/Lita story. I suggest you do read the lyrics as you read. It'll help with the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And yes I know Van Halen would have been on hiatus at the time this story takes place but oh well. Pretend they weren't. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

  
"It's about time you cleaned out that back room," Jeff Hardy joked with his older brother Matt. He shoved him once as Matt dragged out a box that didn't look like it had been touched in years. A layer of dust sat on top of it, shielding the words that would have stopped him from opening it.

As Jeff left the room, Matt pushed open the box and saw everything he had from when he dated Amy Dumas. Almost immediately he looked away and shook his head. He grabbed the box top and rubbed the dust off. In the top corner it said, '_Amy'_.

"Shit," he mumbled and went to toss the top back on when a picture stopped him. He stared at it for a long time before finally reaching inside the dust trap and pulling it out. It too had a layer of dust even a dust bunny would be terrified of on it.

Slowly the elder Hardy dusted it off and stared at a younger Amy. She had on a Van Halen t-shirt which fit her perfectly, the bottom of it just coming up over her jeans.

Almost instantly, he remembered the day clearly.

__

The radio said they were gunna be playin  
Pensacola Beach, the real Van Halen  
Just you & me, only seventeen  
I promised your mom I'd bring you home in one piece  
We made out on the beach right by the stage  
Baby, that's a picture that's never gunna fade

__

"We have a week off," Amy said with a sigh. "Now that's heaven."

Matt chuckled as he drove home from the latest WWE show, back to his home in North Carolina. Amy leaned against him as he drove, the news playing softly in the background. The two were in Florida and had a long drive ahead of them.

"We'll be home soon," he promised with a smile. Only together for about six months, he was still eager to please her.

'Don't miss Van Halen playin' on Pensacola Beach this weekend. A one time only free concert by arguably the best hard rock band in existence! This is something you'll surely regret missin',' a news caster said, his southern accent ever-so present.

"Ooh," Amy said with a wide smile. "I love Van Halen."

Matt didn't know this and he turned to look at her. His normal crazy driving antics would have scared her, but Van Halen had distracted her. She nodded happily. "Oh yeah! My father brought me to a concert when I was real young. Probably about five."

"A five-year-old at a Van Halen concert?"

Amy laughed. "I told you my father wasn't too smart."

Matt laughed too. He then looked around him on the highway and smirked. "Guess what?" Before Amy could answer, he pulled off the nearest exit, nearly making Amy topple into him.

"Jeez Matt! Do you want to kill us!" she wailed, gripping onto his shoulder.

"No. Guess where we're going?"

For a moment she considered where and then the previous conversation came back to her. "No way!" she said, giggling. "We're going to see Van Halen?"

"It's a free concert and we have a week off… why not?" Matt shrugged. "Right?"

She squeaked and hugged him. "You're amazing." Matt smiled and turned the truck he was renting in the direction of Pensacola Beach.

As long as there's a rock band  
As long as there's some hot sand  
I'll always see you singing along sittin up on my shoulders  
As long as there's a back beat  
As long as there's a gulf breeze  
There's always gunna be a place inside my heart where I hold ya  
As long as there's rock n roll and Pensacola

An hour later, both Matt and Amy were seated at Pensacola beach with about a million other people. "I can't believe we're here," Amy gushed. She paused though. "What if someone recognizes us?"

"No one is lookin' for two wrestlers right now. It's time for some rock 'n' roll, Amy." He pulled his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "C'mon lets go see if we can find some good seats."

Ten minutes later, the new couple had found an open space very close to the stage. The sand was between Amy's toes as she pulled off her sneakers and looked around her. By them, people talked happily. Van Halen wouldn't be coming on for another half hour or so, but the bench was already nearly half full. "This is amazing!" she called over the volume around her. "Louder than any show I've ever been to!"

Matt smiled, holding her closely. "Same here. It's crazy!"

The brunette WWE diva frowned, standing on her tippy toes. "I can't see the stage though."

"Don't worry about that," he whispered into her ear, pulling her in for a kiss. Soon enough, they were making out. It seemed they would have the entire night if it hadn't been for the concert that was about to start.

"T-shirts for twenty bucks! Get a limited-time t-shirt for twenty bucks!" A man holding about fifteen shirts yelled by them. Amy's eyes light up at the sound of that and she looked at Matt expectedly. He sighed, though smiling and dug a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. Usually Amy wouldn't be so excited and seeing her act like a teenager again made him want to do anything to keep it that way.

"One please," Matt roared over the noise. The man handed him a blue t-shirt and walked off, still yelling for sales. Amy took the shirt from his hands and slipped it over a tank top.

As she turned to face Matt, the lights around her went wild and the breeze blew heavily. A loud crash of cymbals made everyone cheer and Amy pouted. "I can't see!" she said loudly, trying to get on her toes.

"Here," Matt whispered, pulling her up onto his shoulders. She giggled childishly and cheered when the lead singer of Van Halen came onto stage. The first song they started to sing was one Matt didn't recognize but Amy seemed to. She sang along, a happy smile on her features. Matt looked up at her with amusement, glad he was able to give her that kind of enjoyment. Even then, only being with her for six months, he wondered if one day he'd marry her.

"This is great!" Amy said to him. "Thank you for bringing me!" Matt nodded, kissing her hands as she gripped onto his shoulders.

The concert lasted until midnight, starting at six that summer night. Who knew a man in his late forties could rock that long?

We spent that night in the back of my car  
You stopped me before we went a lil too far  
We woke up and counted our pennies  
Bought us some gas, had breakfast at Denny's  
All day long, the Blue Angels streaked that summer sky  
And Ill never forget how that concert tee shirt fit you just right

Amy was still giggling childishly as he led her back to his rental truck, a smile on his face too. Sure, he was exhausted and his body was sore from holding Amy for six hours straight practically, but the wide and wild smile on her face as she gushed about the concert was enough to have him happy for days.

"Thank you Matt," she whispered as they got into the back bed of the truck. She was quick to kiss him aggressively while he nodded, but as Matt went to take her t-shirt off, she stopped him. "Not now," she whispered, still kissing his neck. He found it a little unfair but didn't disobey her. All he could look at was her body and how she looked in the Van Halen band t-shirt. It seemed to fit every one of her curves.

Both of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

The next morning, Matt awoke with a headache to the sound of a loud plane. Almost instantly, he recognized it as the Blue Angels. Beside him, Amy slept, her body mangled in itself. A tiny smile was still on her face. He kissed her cheek softly, waking her up. She smiled at him as her eyes opened and she recognized her surroundings.

It certainly wasn't the first time they had woke up in the back of a rental vehicle, but it was definitely the sweetest.

"What time is it?" she whispered, rubbing her face. The diva's hair resembled a rat's nest yet neither cared.

"About ten. The beach is nearly empty," he whispered. The stage was still there though as well as enough litter to drown the earth. He yawned, climbing up front. "I have no cash left on me and we need gas."

Amy frowned. "What happened to your money?"

He stared at the t-shirt and she nodded. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "Though it was the best thing I could've done with it."

"What about your card?"

"I left it home," he grumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Smart one."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Any money on you?"

She nodded. "I got a fifty. Wanna get some gas and…" she looked around. "I think I saw a Denny's coming in. Breakfast?"

Matt grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Amy grabbed her bag from the backseat and pulled out a mirror. "I look like death," she groaned.

"Or a head banger," Matt said with a shrug.

She growled at him and threw her bag in his direction. Matt ducked and laughed. "Thank you," she told him as they climbed into the front seat, "for one of the best nights of my life."

Matt smiled, hugging her. "You're welcome."

As he pulled out of the beach, he'd never forget the smile on her face as she looked behind her, leaving the beach behind. Pure bliss would have been an understatement.

As long as there's a rock band  
As long as there's some hot sand  
I'll always see you singing along sittin up on my shoulders  
As long as there's a back beat  
As long as there's a gulf breeze  
There's always gunna be a place inside my heart where I hold ya  
As long as there's rock n roll and Pensacola

"Matt!" a voice yelled, breaking his daydream of the day he'd never forget. "Shane's on the phone!"

"Alright," Matt replied, shaking his head. "I'll be there in a second."

He stood up and stared down at the picture which sat down on the box again. With a frown, he shook his head. It seemed so long ago, so far from his memory. Silently, he thanked God for letting him find the photo in the first place, letting him jog the memory of a time when he and Amy were a young couple fully in love. Quickly he grabbed the photo and walked away.

__

Oh, lookin back, it seems like a dream  
Van Halen broke up & so did we

Matt came into the kitchen where Jeff was holding Matt's cell phone. He took it and said, "Hey Shane? Yeah, hey. Can I call you back? I'm sort of busy at the moment." There was a brief silence. "Okay, thanks man. Yeah. Bye." He hung up.

"Busy?" Jeff asked.

Matt smiled, pulling the photo from behind him and rubbing it gently. "Yeah. I need to make another phone call." As he scrolled through his contacts list, a younger woman's smile filled his head, making him smile too.

_But,  
As long as there's a rock band  
As long as there's some hot sand  
I'll always see you singing along sittin up on my shoulders  
As long as there's a back beat  
As long as there's a gulf breeze  
There's always gunna be a place inside my heart where I hold ya  
As long as there's rock n roll and Pensacola  
Rock n Roll and Pensacola…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I don't even know if Matt and Amy like Van Halen, LOL. Oh well. I liked the song and it reminded me of them. So I wrote it. Let me know what you think. My grammar/spell check was acting up so there might be some errors there... but otherwise... READ AND REVIEW. :) Please, please. :D


End file.
